Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 6, War's Toll
"We need to even up the odds, Linus. We can't take on a whole squad." "But..." Linus looked hesitant. "They haven't been tested yet." "Brilliant time to do that now, right?" "Fine..." Ace watched as Linus pressed some buttons on his battling device, then aimed it upwards. Several Bakugan seemed to form from the battling device itself, and they added themselves to the battle. They were a type of Pyrus mechanical Bakugan, almost a Ramdol but clearly altered. Ace added three Bakugan as well; Umbra, Heishi, Rune and Draco. They stood next to Fortitudo, smaller than him but standing tall ready to fight. There was a moment of silence, then the Bakugan charged at each other. Fireballs blasted Bakugan far away, waves of water flooded them, and shadows consumed them. Rubanoid fired energy wave after energy wave at the enemies. Kassu froze them with a gas and then shattered them to pieces. Fortitudo slammed and crushed the enemy Bakugan. The Pyrus mechanical Ramdols ran circles around them and fired at them. Dawn cut through their tough armor. Ace grinned as he saw his side was winning. But the grin did not last long. The Aquos knight like Bakugan, called Azure by the battling device raised his spear and all of the fallen mechanical Bakugan on his side rose with a clank. He led them to strike back, destroying the mechanical Ramdols. The beast wolf like Bakugan slammed into Rune while he was throwing fireballs, while the Subterra Kirin like Bakugan with wings flew and divebombed Heishi. It attacked Heishi ferociously, but Heishi tried to block him with his Darkus SoulSplitters. The Lost Spirits aimed at the Kirin, but as soon as they were about to pierce him the Kirin jumped off and they found themselves piercing their own master. Heishi roared in pain, unable to move. Umbra flew overhead, blasting enemy mechanical Bakugan. Azure threw his spear and it quickly found it's target, sending Umbra crashing down. Dawn rushed over to help her, but the wolf like Bakugan stood between her and Umbra. Fortitudo slammed his fists on Azure, but Azure jumped out of the way and his horse ran, while Azure ran up Fortitudo's arm. His spear flew back to him, and he plunged it on Fortitudo's shoulder. Draco flew at him, but Azure grabbed his head and slammed him into Fortitudo. Rubanoid and Kassu were battled by Zephyr, Kassu weakend from before. Zephyr knocked him aside with a mighty blow, then vanished. She re-appeared behind Rubanoid and plunged a lightning bolt into him, then knocked him aside as well. The battle raged and roared. It didn't look well for Ace's side. Rune, climbing up from being knocked down, was there in time to see his teammates fallen. Judging it was better to stay hidden for a bit, he looked around him. Zephyr was glowing a bright green, then a bunch of numbers covered her, like coding on a computer. "What the-" Pieru looked down on his battling device. It wasn't working. Neither was Linus'. "How'd..." "Hehehe..." Zephyr's voice flooded the place. "You thought you'd trick us, turning on the battle system so you're Bakugan would revert to ball form after being defeated...I don't think so." "No..." Ace looked around confused. What was going on? "Let's see here... Pull a few strings and..." Ace watched as Zephyr reformed into the battle, a smirk on her face. A few moments past, and it was obvious his side's Bakugan weren't going to get back up. They weren't reverting to ball form though. What was going on? As they moaned and rolled around, blood dripping from them, Zephyr stepped on Umbra's hand. She shrieked. Zephyr laughed as she looked at Ace's startled face. "See the thing is... Some Bakugan just can't take that much pain, and like all things..." she then slammed her foot on Umbra's hand, causing her to twist and writhe in pain. "...die." She formed a lightning bolt in her hands and slammed it into Umbra. "NO!" Ace extended his hand, but realized he could do nothing to help his Guardian Bakugan. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters